


Landslide

by liv_andlet_die



Series: Little Talks [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dickwally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_andlet_die/pseuds/liv_andlet_die
Summary: Dick and Wally try to figure out what last night meant, and how to move on from there.





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> An unexpected continuation of "What Are Friends For?" that didn't really feel like a second chapter, so we're making this a series instead. Not sure where it's gonna go, but here goes nothin'!
> 
> Bet you can't tell what I was listening to while writing this one.

“Okay, so. I’ve been thinking.” Wally flops down on the bed next to the lump of blanket that only slightly resembles his best friend. “And it’s been driving me nuts, so you need to wake up, so I don’t have to keep thinking anymore.”

The lump doesn’t respond.

“I swear to god, if you don’t get up, I will dump this coffee on you.”

Some muffled grumbling emanates from beneath the blanket, which Wally can roughly translate to either “you wouldn’t dare” or “I don’t care”. Either way, he decides that letting out a dramatic sigh and pulling the blanket away from Dick’s head is the best course of action at this point.

It’s 11:30am and Wally has been up for hours. He’s already made two breakfasts, gone for a ‘run’ with his roommate Kyle, and then a _real_ run, and finished his chemistry homework. At a regular human speed, too, just to make the time pass while Dick slept his day away.

As much as Wally wants Dick to get some well-deserved sleep, it was getting a little ridiculous that his best friend wasn’t awake already.

Not to mention the ‘going crazy thinking’ thing.

“Dick, it’s almost noon.”

The young man in his bed (that didn’t used to be a weird thought) groans at the sudden exposure to sunlight and buries his face in a pillow.  “Still morning…”

“Not for long, dude. C’mon, I really did make coffee, and I don’t have the cash to waste by dumping this on you, so don’t make me do it.”

Dick turns his head to the side just enough to peek one eye out. “Two sugars?”

Wally rolls his eyes affectionately. “And a splash of cream. Dude, I’ve been making you coffee for years, I’m insulted you even have to ask.”

Dick stays silent for a moment, then lets out a quiet groan as he pushes himself up and into a sitting position.

At some point in the night he must have taken his shirt off, which Wally had noticed earlier that morning when he’d found it strewn on the floor, but it’s only just registering now that _Dick’s not wearing a shirt_.

This shouldn’t be weird, they’ve been friends forever, he’s seen the guy shirtless a thousand times.

But he’s never actually _looked._

Dick's bare chest is smooth in that it’s free of hair, but it’s marred with far too many scars for a man his age. Some are old and faded, others fresh and barely healed. Despite the many imperfections in his skin, you could hardly call Dick’s body anything but perfect. The hard-worked muscles are defined, yet easy. He’s lean, but still built. Slender, but strong.

Aaand Wally’s going to stop looking now before things _do_ get weird…

Dick sits up against the headboard, rubbing at his tired eyes and blinking a few times to get used to the light. Then immediately makes grabby hands for the cup of coffee that’s balancing on Wally’s knee, and Wally can’t help but think about how adorable he looks in the morning.

Which leads to Wally handing Dick the mug, then throwing himself face first into the duvet and letting out a frustrated groan.

“We have GOT to talk about this, dude. It’s actually killing me.”

There’s silence for a moment, and Wally guesses that Dick just downed half of that coffee.

“Talk about what?”

Wally turns his head to side to glare at his best friend.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Dick gives him a look of confusion, but when Wally’s smushed face screws up in disbelief, his lips split into a grin. “Of course I’m kidding, you idiot.”

Wally turns his face to groan loudly into the blanket again. “You’re a jerk.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ jerk.”

Wally can’t help but smile into the blanket at that. He turns to face Dick again, shifting onto his side and leaning up on his elbow. “Are you?”

Dick sips at his coffee again. “Am I what?”

“Mine?”

He pauses, blinking a few times as the question registers. “Uh.”

“See, this is why we need to talk about this.”

Dick rolls his eyes, taking in one last mouthful before placing the mug on Wally’s bedside table. “Would you chill? I just woke up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Wally presses a hand to his own chest in (almost) faux offense, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’ve just been awake for four hours thinking about last night and freaking out. _Alone_ , might I add.”

Dick raises an eyebrow, a cocky grin spreading across his lips. “You’ve been thinking about kissing me for four hours?”

Wally glares. “Not. What I meant.”

“That’s what I heard.”

“Then you’ve got problems, jackass.”

Dick lets out a low chuckle, deep and husky from sleep and Wally feels a sharp stab in his chest at the sound. He flops backwards onto the bed again, throwing a dramatic arm over his eyes.

“Seriously, man, I’m… I feel really weird and I only ever talk to you when I feel weird but now I’m feeling weird _because_ of you and it’s just…”

“Weird?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mere.”

Wally shifts his arm to the side to look at his best friend. His very attractive best friend, who he’s never ever _ever_ thought of as attractive until… well, until last night. Who’s reaching for him with both hands, teasing expression gone and instead replaced with an earnest desire for Wally to come closer.

Well, who’s he to deny that request?

Wally lets out a sigh, taking Dick’s offered hands and letting his friend pull him upright to face him. They’re sitting cross-legged in front of each other, much like they had been the night before, hands still clasped together.

“This okay?”

Wally nods.

“How would you like to start?”

Wally purses his lips, shrugging a little. “I dunno… I guess, like, what are we now?”

Dick gives him an indecipherable look, just for a second, then the most gentle smile. “We’re best friends.”

“Okay. But-”

“Best friends who kissed.”

“That’s where I’m stuck.”

Dick laughs, and Wally never wants him to stop doing that. “What’s confusing about it?”

“Doesn’t kissing your best friend mean things… change?”

“They don’t have to.”

“So, what, we just forget about it?”

“If you want to.”

Wally tries to read Dick’s expression this time, he really does.

“Do you?”

Dick just sighs, looking down at their hands. “I’m not the one freaking out about this, Wally. I just want you to be okay.”

“I’m okay.”

That earns him a very dead-pan look of ‘really?’

“Okay, so, I’m a little wigged out but like… it’s not a bad thing.”

“It’s not?”

Wally shakes his head. “Of course not.”

Dick squints a little, his brow furrowing in the way it does when he’s trying to solve a difficult case. “So, why are you freaking out then?”

“I just…” Wally shakes his head again, releasing Dick’s hands to press the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I dunno…”

“What?”

“I just love you, man.”

His hands are pulled away from his face almost instantly, and Dick is looking up at him again with that earnest expression.

“I love you too, Walls.”

“But like, I’ve never had to think about what that meant before.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like…” Wally grips Dick’s hands more solidly in his own, settling them in his lap. “It just always been ‘Dick is my best friend and I love him because he’s my best friend.’”

“And…?”

“And now it’s ‘Dick is my best friend and I love him but holy shit he's hot do I _like_ him too?’”

His friend starts laughing again and this time Wally laughs too, squeezing Dick’s hands tightly. The laughing is good, it’s nice, but it fills Wally with a strange anxiety.

Dick shakes his head in disbelief. “You wanna hear something that might make you feel a little better?”

Wally smiles. “Always.”

“I had that moment about three years ago.”

He blinks. “Wait, what?”

Dick sighs, uncrossing his legs and extending them out on either side of Wally’s knees. It would be a far stretch for anyone else, but for Dick it’s as easy as breathing. “Yeah… I mean, I was, what? Fifteen? That’s when I realized I was bi. I started looking at guys as well as girls and… well, you’re a guy. You’re the guy I know better than anyone else. It wasn’t a far jump to make.”

They sit in silence for a little while after that, Dick just waiting, and Wally a little too shocked to form a coherent sentence yet.

When his voice finally comes back, it’s quiet. “All this time?”

Dick just shrugs. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You’re my best friend. My straight – well, seemingly straight – best friend. What was I supposed to say?”

Wally throws his hands in the air disbelief. “I dunno, anything?! How about ‘Hey Wally, I’m into guys, and you’re one of them’?”

Dick gives him a small smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes and Wally finds that he really hates that. “You think that would’ve gone over well?”

He frowns at him, a little offended. “You think it wouldn’t?”

Dick just looks back down at their hands. “I couldn’t take the chance. I couldn’t… I didn’t want to lose you.”

He leaves out the ‘too’ at the end of that sentence, but Wally hears it loud and clear.

Wally lets go of Dick’s hands. He can see the tension rising in his friend’s shoulders until he moves to gently cup Dick’s face, waiting patiently for the other man to meet his gaze. When he finally does, Wally’s heart just about breaks at the look in his eyes.

“You’re never gonna lose me, Dick. Not then, not now, not ever.” Wally smiles softly. “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

Dick’s hands reach up to grip Wally’s wrists tightly, his lips pressed together in an attempt to hold back the emotion he can see in those big blue eyes.

He doesn’t even think about it. He’s been somewhere between thinking too much and not thinking at all since last night, and right now seems like a good moment to stop the thinking and start acting a little more. So, Wally just stops thinking altogether when he leans forward to press a soft kiss to Dick’s trembling lips.

Dick just about melts into him as soon as their mouths touch, fingers going lax for barely a second before tightening quickly on his wrists again. Wally’s hands slip from their place on Dick’s cheeks to slide into his hair, and he decides that this time he’s gonna be that much braver and open the kiss a little. When his tongue swipes across Dick’s lower lip, both part for him with the softest sigh and suddenly Dick’s much closer to him than he was before, and he’s got an armful of Boy Wonder.

Wally’s arms automatically wrap around his waist in response to Dick’s winding around his neck, their chests coming together with a thud as they both move to get as close to each other as possible. Dick’s crawling into his lap, and Wally’s scrambling to stay upright but Dick doesn’t seem to care. He’s kissing him with such reckless abandon that if Wally didn’t believe the whole ‘three years ago’ thing before, he sure did now.

How the hell is this just happening _now_?

Dick is everywhere, everything, and for the first time in a very long time, Wally feels like he can’t keep up. There’s a familiar sensation of ‘can’t stop, won’t stop’ that Wally gets every time he kicks into his speed, but this is _so_ different and _so much better_ and Wally feels like he can’t _breathe_.

But that might be because he can’t actually breathe.

As if Dick was thinking it too they break apart with a gasp, chests heaving as their lungs ache from lack of oxygen. Their eyes are still closed, foreheads coming together as if they’ve done this a million times, breathing in unison. They just sit like that for a little while, Dick still seated in Wally’s lap but neither of them objecting.

When Wally’s eyes finally open, they meet hooded baby blues filled with an emotion that hits him full force in the stomach. And the groin. But he’s really trying not to think about that right now.

Wally can’t help the giddy smile that starts to spread across his face, and soon he’s bursting into nervous giggles and Dick isn’t far behind. He wonders if they’re going to do this every time they kiss.

Eventually the giggles subside, and they’re left clinging to each other in silence as their breathing goes back to normal.

“Three years, huh?”

Dick’s eyes narrow, and he leans back to smack Wally in the arm.

Wally just laughs again, arms winding tighter around Dick’s waist to pull him close again. “I’m just teasing, babe.”

Dick freezes, and so does Wally when he realizes what he just said.

“…'babe'?”

“Uh.” Wally bites his lip. Shit, how did that slip out? “Okay, sorry, don’t really have a good excuse for that. It just kinda… came out.”

He only relaxes again when Dick’s fingers slip into his hair, twisting through the shaggy ginger locks in a way that sends shivers down his spine.

“No, it’s okay.” Dick mumbles. “I… kinda like it.”

Wally pauses, then leans his forehead against Dick’s with a smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So…”

“So…?”

“Is that just a new nickname I get to call you, or…?” Wally trails off, then leans in to nip at Dick’s lower lip.

Dick lets out a breathy sigh, leaning a little closer in return. “…or what?”

“Or should we maybe talk about what the hell we’re doing?”

His head drops to Wally’s shoulder, who shivers at the sensation of Dick’s breath against his neck. “What _are_ we doing?”

Wally rolls his eyes, then flops backwards on the bed. Dick squawks as he comes down with him, crashing back down into Wally’s chest with a thud and a glare. Wally just looks up at him with a toothy grin, and he knows Dick would only be mad for about .25 seconds longer. Dick just sighs again and readjusts so that his legs slot comfortably between Wally’s, who’s _really_ trying not to think about that fact. He folds his hands up on Wally’s chest and rests his chin on top.

“Well, let’s see. We’ve established that we like kissing each other, and that we seem to be… appreciating each other more than best friends probably should.” Wally recounts, his hands coming up to fold across Dick’s back. This new touching is a little different than their usual brand of touching, but it’s still just as natural. “So maybe we should address the ‘being more than best friends’ part.”

Dick nods, which is a funny little action while his chin is resting on Wally’s chest. “Yeah.”

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“Dude, help me out here. You’ve got the experience, I’m the newbie.”

He frowns in confusion. “Experience?”

“You dated Babs, she’s your other best friend, right? How did you deal with that?”

Dick scoffs, moving his hands aside so he can press his face against Wally’s sternum. “God, I don’t even… Wally, I was low-key still in love you throughout that entire relationship. Babs figured that out about six months in and dropped me like a sack of potatoes. I mean, she was good about it, and we obviously managed to stay friends, but still. I have about as much experience as you do here.”

Wally’s still reeling from the ‘in love with you’ comment, but doesn’t bring it up, not sure if Dick realizes he just dropped that bomb. “Okay… well… How about we just talk about the ‘best friends’ part?”

“Okay…?”

“Like how no matter what the fuck this is, I always want you to be my best friend.”

Dick lifts his head back up to look Wally in the eyes. “I do too.”

“So…” Wally starts tracing small circles on Dick’s lower back, just realizing that _holy shit he’s still not wearing a shirt_. “If this is… something… we have to promise that no matter what happens, we still stay best friends?”

Dick hums at the sensation on his skin, nodding and resting his cheek back on Wally’s chest. “Promise. Best friends forever.”

Wally rolls his eyes. “Don’t be cheesy.”

Dick’s head snaps back up immediately. “Excuse me. You’ve been a big ball of cheese since you woke me up, I get _one_ cheesy comment in and you decide you've got something to say?”

He grins. “Yup.”

“Oh no, not fair.”

Wally’s eyes shine with a challenge glint. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Dick pauses in thought, then leans up quickly to capture Wally’s lips with his own, a soft groan slipping into Wally’s mouth as he does.

Wally’s hands immediately raise to grasp at Dick’s hips, fingers digging into muscle in response to Dick’s movement. Dick’s tongue is in his mouth again and suddenly all thought of cheese and challenge is gone and Wally can’t think of anything except his best friend’s body against his own. The kiss is desperate and needy and Wally’s not questioning it, sighing softly into Dick’s mouth as the other man hands are tangling in his hair.

And then suddenly it’s gone and Dick is sitting up on top of him with a cheeky smile that’s just screaming ‘I win.’

“You little-“

“Yes?”

Wally’s eyes narrow, glaring up at his friend in annoyance until he smiles wickedly. He kicks into his speed, everything slowing down around him, and he takes that one moment to look at Dick’s face in appreciation before flipping them over and pinning him down against the bed.

Dick’s breath leaves him one big rush, his mind attempting to catch up with the speed of the movement, and when it does he’s looking up at Wally with the most dead-pan ‘not fair’ expression he’s ever seen on his face.

Wally grins, then leans down to press a gentle peck to his lips. “I win.”

Dick looks disgruntled, but the kiss seems to help even though his arms are crossed firmly across his chest. Wally drops down and rests full-body on top of Dick, who groans as the sudden weight on his chest, but doesn’t actually protest all too much.

“So.” Wally starts.

“So?” Dick responds.

“Best friends.”

“Yes.”

“Always.”

“Forever.”

“Okay… boyfriends…?”

“…that sounds agreeable.”

“Any special terms?”

“Lots of kissing.”

“Deal.”

“You?”

“How about a date?”

“Are you asking me out, Wallace West?”

“I sure am, Richard Grayson.”

Dick smiles. “Then it’s a date.”

"It's a date." Wally kisses him, and this time its soft and sweet and Wally loves the feeling of Dick’s arms twining around his neck.

He breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against Dick’s, content to just lay there for a little while in each other’s arms. It’s been a long morning, but still, so worth the wait.

As if he can read Wally’s mind, which he honestly wouldn’t be surprised about, Dick nudges his nose against Wally’s.

“Hey Walls?”

“Hm?”

“You feeling better?”

Wally bites his lip to hide his smile, but he fails miserably.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks, Dick.”

Dick grins and nuzzles his nose against Wally’s again.

“Hey, what are best friends for?”


End file.
